


GrimReaper X-01

by TitanKiller31



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanKiller31/pseuds/TitanKiller31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I thought of about 2 years ago nothing to do with Attack on Titan never heard of it then but I redid it with the AOT people hope u like it</p><p>This has anger and violence with some romance eventually and has character deaths</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain and Anger

GRIMREAPER X-01

Lieutenant Eren Yeager  
Ensign Mikasa Ackerman  
Ensign Armin Arlert  
Ensign Annie Leonhart  
Lieutenant Else Yeager  
Lieutenant Jean Kirstein

Others Characters plus main list

Blackfang Alliance  
General Erwin Smith (45)  
Captain Rico Brzenska (36)  
Commander Rod Reiss (63)  
Captain Kenny Ackerman (45)  
Lieutenant Mike Zacharius (29)  
Lieutenant Keith Shadis (56)  
Sgt Auruo Bassard (27)  
Lieutenant Jean Kirstein (Main Rival) (20)  
Lieutenant Reiner Braun (20)  
Lieutenant Bertolt Hoover (20)  
Lieutenant Nile Dok (38)  
Lieutenant Djel Sanes (24)  
Lieutenant Boris Feulner (37)  
Lieutenant Gunther Schultz (30)  
Lieutenant Eld Jinn (26)  
Lieutenant Ilse Langnar (23)  
Captain Darius Zackly (71)  
Ensign Mikasa Ackerman (19)  
Ensign Annie Leonhart (19)  
Ensign Hitch Dreyse (18)  
Ensign Marco Bott (19)  
Titan Thunder (Rebels) Commander Levi Reverie (30) Captain Hangi Zoe (26) Lieutenant Ymir (22) Lieutenant Hannes (35) Lieutenant Petra Ral (25) Lieutenant Historia Reiss (18) Sgt Dot Pixie (60) Lieutenant Eren Yeager (18/19) Ensign Sasha Blouse (18) Ensign Connie Springer (18) Ensign Armin Arlert (18) Ensign Tommy Wagner (18) Ensign Marlowe Freundenberg (28) Ensign Mina Carolina (20) Ensign Mikasa Ackerman (Eventually) Ensign Annie Leonhart (Eventually) Non faction  
Grisha Yeager 38  
Carla Yeager 33  
Else Yeager 4

The rise is population on planet earth caused many problems until a new planet Alpha Centari was found now humans live on both planets. There are also 3 colonies Rose, Sina and Maria. Some people don’t live in any of those places and decide to find their own place to live. One such family is the Yeager’s they left planet earth after the last major war and went from colony to colony until they decided to find their own haven. After a few months they found it on planet Shiganshina. They started up a scrapheap/salvage company and the planet became a Mech graveyard. There was peace after the last major war and everyone’s lives went on as normal until a General by the name of Erwin Smith who was one of the Generals of the last war built up a new force and called them the Blackfang Alliance. Their goal was to rule the Trost Universe. A small group of individuals formed a resistance force called the Titans there leader was another soldier from the last major war Commander Levi Reverie. The Yeager’s lived in peace but there peace would soon come to an end as fighting broke out above the planet.  
Eren Yeager lives on Shiganshina with his family he’s 18 years old and his dream is to fight against the Blackfang Alliance who he calls tyrants. He lives with his parents Carla and Grisha Yeager and his little sister Else who he adores. Eren is a mechanic by trade and a computer whiz and engineer he can fix or build many things. He’s been picking up scrap all day and he’s tired so he goes into the house “Hey mum I'm going on my lunch break what do we have to eat” Carla looks up from her files “Oh OK Eren there is sandwiches made for you and Else take her with you she’s bored” Eren sighs “Fine Else common lets go eat” Else jumps up from her seat and runs to Eren. He grabs the food and goes to his favourite spot to eat.  
Eren is sitting on a Mechs head from this view he can see almost anywhere. Else is sitting in-between his legs eating a sandwich. Eren hears a lot of noise and looks up and sees 2 Blackfang Mechs attacking a Titan Mech. Eren snarls “Those fucking Blackfang parasites can’t fight fair can they. Else looks up then looks where the battle is near then grabs Eren’s arm “Eren there close to our house” Eren stands up “Shit your right” just then one of the enemy Mechs shoots the Titan Mech in the face it ends the fight. What happens next changes Eren and Else’s lives forever as the Titan Mech falls right on top of their house? Eren screams “NO” Eren is frozen in place but can hear Else crying he knows his parents are probably dead. He looks at Else and hugs her “I'm sorry Else” she just continues crying. He then sees the two enemies Mech’s landing. Eren jumps off the Mech’s head and runs off towards his house he can hear Else calling for him so he stops and helps her down. “Stay here Else” before she can answer he runs to the house. He gets there just as the two enemy pilots leave there Mechs 1 is a female about his age he thinks the other is a male he looks older 20 maybe not that he cares. He stops and looks at the house and sees the devastation. He knows there dead but he still screams “Mum, Dad are you alive please be alive” The Female pilot looks at him so does the make pilot. The Man smirks “Fucking serves them right for living in a war zone” Eren hears him and runs at him “You Fucking Blackfang Parasites I’ll kill you all” he charges at the man but just before he can punch him the man pulls out a Taser and shoots him with it.  
Eren falls down and the male pilot starts kicking him “Stupid fucking brat learn your place” The girl grabs him “Stop it Jean can’t you see he just lost his parents” She knows exactly how he feels although they weren't crushed they were both fighters and died in the major war 5 years ago. Jean looks at her “Ensign Ackerman Collateral damage happens they shouldn't have been here anyway besides this brat needs to learn his place fucking brat” Jean kicks him again Just then the Titan cockpit hatch opens it seems the pilot wasn't dead he slowly climbs out but before he can do much Jean shoots him dead. “Mission Accomplished lets go Ensign Ackerman. She looks at Eren he’s coughing up blood and crying she then looks at Jean “OK Lieutenant lets go” Just then Else runs around the corner and Jean pulls out his gun she stops him from firing “Jean she’s just a child leave her alone” Else runs to Eren she’s still crying “Brother are you OK wake up Eren” Jean smirks “We should just kill them both now” Ensign Ackerman looks at Jean horrified “No Jean leave them alone there no threat” Jean Laughs “Your too soft Mikasa. Jean just laughs and walks back to his Mech. Mikasa looks at Eren and Else then follows.  
Eren slowly sits up and wipes the blood from his face. Else is crying beside him he’s angry as hell but he has to look after Else so he hugs her “Else I’ll look after you nobody will ever hurt you while I'm around I promise” She looks at Eren and continues to cry “Promise” He looks at her and sighs “I can’t promise really but I’ll do my best” He puts Else in his lap and stands up he watches the two enemy pilots leave and snarls “Fucking parasites I’ll make them all pay I’ll kill you all “. Else sits outside the house and Eren crawls into the house and brings out all he can food clothing and pictures of them and their parents. There is a bunker that they use and it also has an underground workshop/warehouse. Eren takes the food, clothing and pictures down first then he goes back and picks up Else “Everything will be OK we have a place to stay”. Else is asleep so he puts her in a chair and makes her bed then puts her in the bed. He goes back upstairs and looks around its dark now so he closes the bunker door. He lies down also but he can’t sleep he’s still so angry and sad. After a few hours of him cursing Else wakes up and climbs into bed with him and goes back to sleep that seems to calm him down and he finally falls asleep with Else in his arms.  
The next day Eren wakes up and Else is still in his arms so he leaves her on the bed and goes outside. He climbs into the house to look for his parents he finds them in different rooms he picks up his dad his dad is heavy but he manages to pick him up and place him next to his mother he finds 2 blankets and puts them over his parents just then he hears crying behind him and he turns around and sees Else he stands up and picks her up “They were together in the end Else” That was a lie but she didn't need to know that. He sits her down “What are you doing in her it isn't safe” She just cries “I go where you go” Eren sighs “OK sit here and don’t move” He stands up and walks to his parents he opens her hand and sees a pendant he opens it and sees his family inside and he sighs he takes the pendant over to Else “Here mum was holding this her last thoughts were of us she would want you to have this” He puts the pendant around her neck he then puts the blanket back over his mother and then picks up Else.  
Later on after Eren and Else have eaten, Eren goes to the destroyed Mech it’s damaged so it won’t start up. He goes to the crane and starts it up he still has the keys in his pocket from before lunch. With the crane he lifts off the damaged Mech and the house starts to fall in on itself he looks on “This will be your grave mum and dad. Eren walks up to Else “You OK sis” She just smiles “I'm OK” what are we going to do now” Eren sighs continue living here I’ll look after you I can still work you sit here I might as well continue working”. For the next few hours Eren is picking up damaged Mechs mainly Work Mechs and to old war Mechs. He lifts off an old War Mech and sees another Mech below it it’s pretty damaged but it’s could be repaired he thinks.  
He stops the crane and goes over to the Mech he sees it’s been in battle he sees dents and holes in it’s not too bad though. He does see a major blast though it seems the cockpit was targeted. When he looks inside he sees dried blood everywhere. He snarls “Fucking Blackfang targeting the pilot that’s low even for you”. He goes back to the crane and starts it up and he digs out the Mech and lays it down in front of him. He sees it has no legs must have been blown off or something. There are Mechs all over the place that won’t be a problem putting new ones on. He goes to the Warehouse and presses the button for the Mech Lift. when it arrives he uses the crane to place the Mech onto the Mech Lift then he takes it down to the warehouse. When he looks at it closely he notices the Mech is also a Titan Mech an Older Model though. He smiles “A project for me to do great I’ll make this into a killing Machine then they will pay” He goes back out and sees Else sitting against a tree so he sits next to her “You OK kiddo” She smiles and sits in his lap again and cuddles him. he smiles “Aren't you a bit old for cuddles” She shakes her head “Nope Never” Just then Eren hears someone approaching he pulls out a Knife and looks around then he sees her the female pilot from yesterday  
He snarls “What do you want you Blackfang Bitch” Mikasa stops “I'm sorry about what happened yesterday are you and your sister I take it OK” Eren Snarls again “What do you care fuck off and die” Mikasa sighs “I really am sorry about your parents I lost my parents 5 years ago in the great war I know how your feeling” Eren spits in front of her “Like fuck you do what the hell do you want come to see what you caused. Mikasa puts down a box “It’s got food inside thought you might be hungry please” Eren snarls “I don’t want your fucking charity We have food and a place to stay so take it with you and fuck off” Else stands up and sees Mikasa and hugs Eren’s leg “She killed mum and dad” Mikasa sighs “I never shot killed your parents I never shot the Mech my partner did I'm so sorry for your loss. I did bring you some food thought you might be hungry” Else sees the box and walks over to it and opens it and starts eating what’s inside. Eren sighs “Else we have food Else ignores him and continues eating. Eren rolls his eyes then looks at Mikasa “You've given the food what else do you want”  
Mikasa sighs “I'm not a bad person I'm helping people from the rebels” Eren laughs “That’s a good one I needed a good laugh it shows how much you know everyone hates you tyrants. Nobody asked or wants your help. The Titans are hero’s to the people everyone loves them. The Titans fight for the people against your tyranny”. Mikasa looks shocked “Is that true do the people hate us that much” Eren rolls his eyes Yes they hate you all of you there has been peace for 3 years until you came along and started your tyranny. The people help the Titans because they hate you” Mikasa sighs “Why are you still living here your orphans now go to a colony or something”. Eren looks at her and shouts “I'm 18 bitch I'm and adult fuck the colonies this is my and Else’s home I'm going nowhere” Mikasa sighs “How old is she 4 or 5 you can’t raise her on your own” Eren snarls “I wouldn't of needed to put someone killed my parents didn't they” Else starts crying and Eren picks her up. “Stop crying Else”. For the next hour Mikasa talks to them Eren doesn't say much but Else talks to Mikasa. Eren looks at her she looks pretty he can’t deny that but she’s and enemy she also looks tired. Else tells Mikasa about her life on the colonies and Mikasa listens and tells Else some stories she glances up at Eren occasionally but he just glares at her and she looks away.  
After an hour Mikasa leaves and Else is sitting in Eren’s lap again and he is resting against a tree. Else taps Eren on his shoulder “She seems nice Eren why are you being mean to her I like her. Eren snarls “She’s an Enemy Sis” Else giggles “I like her I think she’s pretty she doesn't seem like the other one” Eren has to agree on that. He pats her on the head “your weird kiddo well back to work you want to see what I dug up it looks cool I'm going to repair it and make it awesome then I’ll kill all those Blackfang Tyrants” Else giggle “Show me what you found” When he shows her she laughs “It has no legs Eren” He laughs “Else you weirdo there are hundreds of damaged Mechs around here don’t you think they have legs” She laughs “Oh yea silly me” Then she punches Eren “I'm only 4 stop being mean to me” Eren just laughs “Stop being weird then” Else laughs “I'm not weird I'm pretty and cute” Eren rolls his eyes “If you say so Else” she punches him again “What about the other damage can you repair it” Eren nods “Yea I can repair it although it will take some time. I can replace the legs repair the blasts build some weapons for it a lot of weapons and some cool upgrades The enemy won’t know what hit them”  
She smiles “Cool anything else, I know make it fly or something and make it go invisible” Eren looks at her and raises and Eyebrow then smiles “Great idea kiddo now I know why I kept you around” Else laughs “I'm your little sister dummy” Eren smirks “I know that dummy I was being sarcastic” Else laughs “Oh yea I knew that. Hey won’t they know where you come from” Eren smiles “Git it covered I'm going to set up a scrambler around the planet so I can work in peace plus we have an underground warehouse/workshop remember” Else laughs “Yep we do”  
For the next 2 months Eren gets to work on the Mech he puts on 2 new legs easily enough and finds some old weapons and tweaks them a bit to make them stronger. He makes 2 beam Sabers and two Vulcan cannons one for each shoulder. Lastly he makes two Type 50 particle beam rifles. The hardest thing to do it making it turn into a plane he has to look around the other Mech’s for stuff to use. The cloaking device is a bit easier but as he’s a tech genius he gets it done. When that’s all done he sprays it black. He then paints The Wings of Freedom on the left shoulder and the grim reaper on the right shoulder. When that’s done he shows Else. When she sees it she laughs “Wow that look scary what are you going to call it Eren smiles GrimReaper I think” She laughs “Sounds scary but I like it”  
Threw out the 2 months Eren worked on GrimReaper Mikasa came back she didn't bring food any more she just came to talk. She mostly saw Else as Eren was always working on the Mech but when after a few days Else tells him to work outside so not as to make her curious as to why he’s not there. Eren does talk to her about something’s they are the same age he guesses that is until he finds out she’s older than him. He talks about his skills what he got up to in the colonies but he doesn't tell her about his project even though he kind of likes her he doesn't fully trust her she is an enemy after all. Else is always talking to her which is OK, but he often sees her looking at him then blush when he notices. He has to admit she is pretty but he is too angry to think about romance or something like that he’s full of vengeance so he just blocks out his weird feelings.  
2 weeks after GrimReaper is ready he starts testing it the controls are set how he likes them. He’s flown it across the scrapyard several times changed it into a plane and back used the cloak and sneaked up on Else which didn't go down to well. He tested out the weapons they all worked perfectly. Although he has a scrambler around the planet he doesn't trust anyone the enemy could land on the planet so he hides it underground. He finds Else sitting outside “Hey did you see what it can do the Blackfang Alliance are going to pay for what they did to us. I will end the Blackfang Disease. Else laughs she’s now 5 her birthday was last week it was hard for her being her first birthday without her parents but she had Eren so she was OK plus Eren baked a cake and Mikasa came also as Else told her it was her birthday on this day the last time she came. They had music and Mikasa danced with Else and Else even made Mikasa dance with Eren not that Eren complained much he kind of liked her.


	2. GrimReaper X-01 Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees alot more characters to the story alot of destruction and swearing hope you enjoy it

The Conflict between the Blackfang Alliance and the Titans continues. The Blackfang are more in numbers and far superior in firepower the Titans can only hold out for so long. The little skirmishes ended in equal measure but The Blackfang started to overpower the Titans. 2 Planets loyal to the Titans are now in the hands of the Alliance. Eren has had enough he hears the reports of the destruction the Alliance is having over the Titans and he hates it. Its time he evens the playing field. Eren finds Else in her bed looking at a picture of her parents and Eren sighs “Else its time I made them pay for what they did to use The Alliance will feel the wrath of GrimReaper. With GrimReaper I will destroy the disease known as The Blackfang Alliance” Else looks up “OK but try not to kill Mikasa I like her please Eren” Eren sighs “Else she’s an enemy I can’t promise anything but I’ll try maybe she will hear my voice as I scare the shit out of the Blackfang alliance.

Else sighs “I understand” He sits beside her on the bed “I miss them to kiddo” Else hugs him “Be safe up there I can’t lose you your all I have left” Eren kisses her on the forehead “I'm not going to die Else. The scrambler up they won’t know where you are but if they do here this device you can contact me” She takes it and hugs Eren “Make them pay” Eren nods then stands up and walks off.

Eren climbs into the cockpit and starts everything up he looks at the picture of his family and smiles “Mum, Dad today I will make them pay watch over me and Else” He opens up the warehouse he steps on the launch pad he built. Eren smiles “GrimReaper X-01 Launching” He shoots into the air and when he is far enough away he transforms into the plane and uses the boosters to fly into space.

Meanwhile another battle is taking place yet again the Titans are struggling there are 10 Titan Mech’s left and there completely surrounded. Just then a black plane comes out of nowhere and takes out 2 Blackfang Mech’s. It then transforms into a Mech and both sides are confused. Eren is between both forces now pointing his beam pistols at the Alliance he opens up communications “I am the GrimReaper of Shiganshina. Blackfang Alliance you killed my parents so your lives are forfeit your all dead you just don’t know it yet. Titans you’re not my enemy don’t become one”. He breaks communications.

Mikasa heard that “Oh my god Eren what are you doing” 

Eren snarls “Die Blackfang parasites” He starts attacking them with his Beam Sabers he takes out 2 Mech’s in a few seconds The Alliance engage him but he’s more manoeuvrable so he easily beats them.

Mikasa is frozen she hasn't engaged she sees Eren destroy 6 Alliance Mech’s. Eren starts using his Vulcan cannons taking down another 3 Mech’s. She can’t believe it she knew Eren was angry but in a matter of minutes he has taken out 12 Alliance Mech’s was that what he was doing when she visited he wasn't always there when she visited. She can hear chatter of pilots screaming as he destroys there Mech’s he’s even targeting the cockpits she can even hear laughing and knows it’s Eren she can’t believe it how can Eren be so heartless as to target the pilots this is a slaughter.

Eren stops using his Beam Sabers and pulls out 2 Beam Rifles he points them away from his body “Die Scum” He starts blasting at all the Alliance Mech’s. Mikasa’s Mech takes a hit but it’s not too bad that seems to wake her up as she pulls back. The Alliance forces are pulling back now they don’t know what to do. She looks on and sees them fleeing and at first Eren does nothing then he points the Beam Rifles at the fleeing Mech’s and destroys them. He’s now taken out 18 Alliance Mech’s. Some Mech’s are getting away so he turns back into a plane and flies past them he returns to the Mech and destroys the last 3 Mech’s With the Beam Rifles.

The Titans are confused who was that person he noticed that the Mech did resemble an Old model Titan Mech.

Mikasa managed to escape Eren’s wrath but she’s crying. She knew he was angry it was understandable but he was enjoying himself. Just then another Alliance Pilot contact her it’s her friend Ensign Annie Leonhart, Mikasa doesn't expect what she hears from Annie though “Hey Mikasa this guy is amazing he’s so angry shame he’s not on our side” Mikasa sighs “Hey Mikasa isn’t Shiganshina that place where You and Jean destroyed that Mech that killed a family you were talking about” Mikasa sighs “Yea the Pilot who’s killing our pilot s is Eren he saw Jean shoot down the Titan Mech that landed on his parents’ house. He wasn't there he was with his little sister when it happened. I knew he hates us and especially Jean but this is madness there is no way he’d join us he wants us all dead.

Just then flies by Mikasa and Annie he transforms and points his beam rifles at them. They see him and freeze. There both frozen in place. Mikasa can’t believe it Eren’s going to kill her and Annie. In Eren’s cockpit he gets a communication from Else. “Brother come in” Eren is pointing his Pulse Rifles at 2 Alliance Mech’s but he answers “What is it Else?” Else sounds worried “Eren there are 10 Alliance Mech’s on the planet help me I'm scared” Eren sighs “I'm coming hold on” Annie hears the communication and breaths out “That was close aye Mikasa he was gonna kill us. His sister is down on the planet then” Mikasa breaths “Yea Else she’s 5 now I hope he saves her” Annie laughs “You know them” Mikasa sighs “Yes I do I felt bad for them I've visited them several times I never had any idea Eren was gonna build a Mech though although he was absent sometimes”.

Eren turns into his plane and flies away towards Shaganshina. As he gets close to the Planet he sees they have set up a blockade he smiles “Check this out” He cloak’s his Mech. Annie and Mikasa sees this and Annie laughs “He can cloak wow that’s cool this kid is awesome I wanna meet him” As Eren is cloaked The Alliance Mech’s have no idea where he is until it’s too late. He turns back into his Mech pulls out his Beam Rifles and Shoots them all down they never stood a chance. 

The Titans have regrouped Commander Levi is talking to his second in command Captain Hangi Zoe. “That was an old Titan model wasn't it Hangi” Hangi laughs “Yea it was Levi although now whoever that pilot is has turned it into a fucking killing machine whoever he is he’s a genius that’s for sure? He gave it kick ass weapons converted it into a plane and gave it a cloaking device no normal guy has the brains to do this he’s a genius. Levi sighs enough of your infatuation with him Hangi he’s dangerous who knows what will happen if he manages to end the Blackfang Alliance he could turn against us he said we aren't his enemies but we are also to blame for his parent’s deaths”. Just then Lieutenant Hannes interrupts “Sorry Commander but I think I know who the pilot is” Levi sighs “Who is he then Hannes” I think he’s Eren Yeager sir which makes the girl who spoke to him his little sister Else Yeager we heard reports that they died over 2 and a half months ago when the Alliance shot down one of out Mech’s it landed on their house. I knew the Yeager’s sir they emigrated to Shiganshina a few years ago in a way Else calls me Uncle Hannes”

Levi sighs “Hannes do you think you can persuade Eren to join us” Hannes sighs “That sir I'm not sure of at the moment Eren is major pissed he won’t listen to any of us but I might be able to talk to him alone I need to see if there OK if it is them there on Shiganshina alone it’s no place for 1 adult and 1 kid” Hangi laughs “Hannes do you really expect Eren if that was him to die from 10 Alliance Mechs when he has just take out about 50 already in about 10 minutes he will be fine” Levi sighs “Hangi is right Hannes if everything is successful you go talk to him we will follow but stay way back” Hannes smiles “Understood sir” Hangi chuckles “I can’t wait to meet this kid Ensign Arlert can you hear me” After a few seconds Armin speaks “Yes captain” Hangi laughs “Can you get any communications on Shiganshina or has Eren done more devious work” Armin replies “No captain wait did you say Eren” Hangi smiles “Yea Hannes thinks its Eren Yeager who is the pilot of that Black Mech, GrimReaper I think he called it” Armin smiles “I knew Eren captain he was a genius top of the class he’s a trained pilot he’s a mechanic, a hacker and an engineer. If that’s Eren the pilot then he’s probably using a scrambler the Alliance pilots are already dead sir they just don’t know it yet” Levi smirks “Can you break the scrambler Ensign” Armin sighs “If it’s Eren’s handy work I'm afraid not I'm good he’s better all we can do is wait I'm afraid” Hangi laughs “Wow Eren is someone I want to meet” 

Meanwhile Eren flies towards Shiganshina after destroying the blockade “Hold on Else” He reads 10 Alliance Mech’s. “Shouldn't be a problem” He lands on Shiganshina still cloaked he transforms back into his Mech and cuts down 4 Alliance Mech’s they never saw it coming there. He can hear them trying to communicate but the scrambler is working perfectly there freaking out which only makes him laugh. Although they can’t contact out he can contact them “Blackfang Pilots this is GrimReaper your all going to die” He then cuts down another 2 Mech’s the other 4 are firing all over the place sometimes hitting their team-mates. He cuts down another 2 Mech’s the other 2 try and escape so he transforms back into his plane and flies after them decloaking in front of them and points his Beam Rifles at them “Die Vermin” He blows them up easily and he laughs. He scans the planet no Mech’s alive so he goes back into space but the Alliance have gone but he does see some Titan Mech’s around and one coming towards him he aims a Beam Rifle at the Mech “Leave me alone Titans “ He then hears a familiar voice “Eren its Hannes are you OK”

Eren lowers his Beam rifle “Hannes Those Bustards killed them” Hannes sighs “I know kid are you OK I heard your whole family is dead was that Else who spoke to you earlier” Eren sighs “Yes that was Else were fine so you’re a titan now aye” Commander Levi interrupts “Hey Kid sorry to interrupt I’m Commander Levi the leader of the Titans can we talk” Eren sighs “Fine follow me” He doesn't wait for them to reply he just transforms back into his plane and flies down to the planet they follow him. When they all land the ground shakes and a lift comes out from underground, Eren gets on and they do also the lift then goes underground. Eren gets out of his mech and they do also. He points at them “Don’t get any idea there are guns pointed at you shall we talk Commander. He sees Hangi staring at his Mech he raises an Eyebrow it looks like she’s drooling over the mech and he smiles then she looks at Eren and walks over to him “Wow great work kid I saw you fight this machine is a piece of work they never stood a chance Eren smiles “That was kind of the point”. Then Else runs around the corner “Eren your safe” Eren opens his arms “Yea Else I'm fine these are the Titans.


	3. Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't really action its more friendship and a start of love in a way more characters are introduced hope u enjoy

Levi Speaks just after Else jumps into Eren’s arms “So you’re the GrimReaper aye how old are you kid” Eren smirks “Old enough to kill why how old are you” Levi smirks “you got guts kid I'm old enough to kill also how Old’s the girl” Else replies “I'm 5 meanie” Eren, Hannes and Hangi laughs and Levi rolls his eyes. Eren puts down Else who quickly sees Hannes she runs up to him “Uncle Hannes” When she reaches him he picks her up “Hey kiddo 5 years old aye you’re getting heavy. She giggles “I was 5 a few days ago” Hannes smiles well sorry I wasn't hear for it must have been tough not having your parents her though” Else nods “Yea it was I miss them but Eren was hear he baked me a nice chocolate cake and Mikasa came also” Eren freezes and says to himself “Don’t ask who she is which of course Hannes does. “So who’s Mikasa” Before he can stop her she blurts it out. She’s and enemy pilot she bought me some sweets for my birthday and some beer for her and Eren we also danced she’s my friend and she likes Eren” Levi hears this and looks at Eren “Does she know about the Mech and that it’s you” Eren shrugs “Probably she visited here a lot over the months now if she was up there she knows. I always worked in secret but if she was up there she probably recognized my voice”.

Levi sighs “Kid you and your sister can’t stay here any more it’s like you said she’s an enemy how well do you know her do you think she will tell them about you” Eren sighs “Well I don’t fully trust her but she seems OK if she would betray me is another things plus I did say I was the GrimReaper of Shiganshina after all.” Levi sighs “So you did” Eren sighs “She might not tell them but the pilot who was with her will he was here when my parents died. All I know is his first name’s Jean and he’s a lieutenant. I’ve a score to settle with him, plus this is my home I’ll protect it with GrimReaper” Levi smirks “That Mech is a Titan Mech it’s not yours“ Eren snarls “it was a Titan Mech now it’s better you saw what it could do right” Hangi steps forward “I did it was amazing how did you do all those upgrades”. Eren smiles “I'm in a Mech graveyard; I’m also a qualified pilot, engineer, mechanic, and tech expert you saw the planet scrambler in action” She laughs “Hell yea my best Tech guy couldn't break it how did you modify the Mech to change into a plane and the cloaking device was awesome”

Hangi looks at Levi “Can I ask him” Levi looks at her “Ask him what” She laughs “you’ll see” Levi rolls his eyes “Whatever” she looks at Eren “So kid could you modify our Mech’s to planes also” Levi smiles “Not a bad idea what are you thinking Hangi” She looks at him “An Elite Unit say 15 elite’s and one for me and You maybe one for Dot Pixie also. Levi smiles “Can it be done kid” He sighs “You ask a lot don’t you. It took me a month to do just mine 18 others will take months. I’m sure there is enough Mech’s in the graveyard to do it of course”. Hangi smiles “Great what about cloaking devices for us also” Eren sighs “I guess I can do that also it will take time maybe six months or something” Hangi smiles “Oh you can help if you want we have mechanics just tell us how to do it and we will build them we need you fighting” Eren smiles “Good by the way do either of you want like specialised weapons of something. Levi smiles “Great idea how about like a great Axe beam weapon” Eren smiles “OK and you Hangi” She smiles “ERM well how about a Beam Spear and Vulcan cannons like you” Eren smiles “What about you Commander” Levi scoffs “Hell no I'm a close quarters kind of fighter. The 15 other elites can have 1 Vulcan cannon on a shoulder. How quick can the materials be required we don’t wanna get stuck down here if the Alliance comes. Ensign Arlert can start building when we get back” Eren looks over “Armin Arlert” Hangi smiles “You know him” He smiles “Yea we were at college together he’s smart I take it he’s your best Tech guy” Hangi smiles “Yep even he couldn't break your scrambler” Eren chuckles “With him around what I tell you Armin will have no problems getting to work. Hangi smiles “Great”

5 hours later they have what they need they call in a few drop ships. They say there goodbye’s Hannes says he’ll come back to check on them. Which makes them both Happy Else hugs Hannes “Bye uncle Hannes” He hugs her back “Bye kiddo keep your bro safe and you Eren keep her safe “Eren sighs “if I must she’s a lot of hard work” She punches him “Am not” Eren laughs and takes Else “Oh you are but that’s ok” She giggles” Hannes smiles it’s your birthday soon isn't it”. He sighs yea soon” Hannes pats him on the back I’ll be back for that I’ll bring Armin he’ll wanna see you there’s also some other young pilots Sasha and Connie you know them, Eren smiles “Yea we all went to college together” Hannes smiles “OK I’ll bring them with me. Hannes gets in the drop ship and it flies away”. Else hugs Eren “haven’t seen Hannes in a while although it’s always good seeing him” He smiles “Yea it is come on lets go inside I’ll cook you some dinner you must be hungry right I know I am” Else chuckles “Always”. 

The next day Eren gets an unexpected visitor he’s sitting down eating when someone points a gun to his head from behind. “You’re a monster Eren” He smiles “Thanx Mikasa I appreciate the compliment” She’s stunned and steps back then quick as a flash Eren’s behind her with a knife to her throat “You made me a monster when you killed my family” He lowers the knife “What brings you here Blackfang” She turns around “you’re a murderer you killed 64 pilots yesterday and all you did was laugh” He laughs 64 is that all it would have been 66 but for Else’s SOS”.

Mikasa sighs “I'm glad you didn't kill those two Mech’s one of them was me the other was my friend Annie who’s behind you by the way” He grabs Mikasa and points the knife to her throat before turning around he sees Annie and smiles she’s pretty “hey Blonde” She stops and smiles “Hey yourself damn Mikasa you never told me he was this damn hot” Eren smiles and lowers the knife “I like her so what do you want come to arrest me or something I won’t go quietly oh I’d think very carefully before you do he pulls out a receiver from his trousers and presses the button and the Mech de-cloaks beside them he presses another button and it points a Beam Rifle at them “I remote controlled my Mech cool aye” Mikasa sighs “Why are you fighting us join us instead”.

Eren starts laughing “Wow I needed a good laugh thanx Mikasa, Seriously Me join Tyrants I think not wake up dreamer you’re the enemy everyone hates you when you don’t get what you want you bully people into submission your tyrants besides look on the Mech where the Heart is” They both look up the Badge shows Titan Thunder Symbol. “I work for the Titans I have to warn you there making 18 Elite Mech’s that can transform into planes like mine and can cloak you’re gonna get it then. I enjoyed our little chat but it’s over now goodbye nice meeting you Annie was it” She smiles “Nice meeting you Eren” As Mikasa and Annie are walking away Mikasa sighs “18 Elite Mech’s who can transform to planes and can cloak that’s gonna be a problem” Annie smiles “Hell yea but a hell of a challenge” There just about to get into their Mech’s when Eren walks up “Hey don’t worry the 18 Mech’s will take time it’s just me you have to deal with and GrimReaper lusts for blood. Else likes you Mikasa and to be honest your pretty cute so put your names on your Mech’s so I don’t kill you both” Annie smiles “I’ll keep that in mind GrimReaper of Shiganshina” Mikasa just looks sad Eren smiles “Laterz Ladies” 

There is no battle for a few weeks. Eren’s 19th birthday comes up Hannes, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Tommy Wagner turns up for the birthday they bring presents and Beer and Food. Eren brings out his speakers and everyone does karaoke which is a lot of fun, Else joins in sometimes she sings with Sasha, Eren, Hannes and Armin. Connie looks at Eren’s Mech” Eren that is a beast how many did it take out in the battle a few weeks ago” Eren smiles 64 Mech’s pretty cool aye” Everyone is shocked Sasha smiles “Seriously 64 Mech’s” Eren nods “Yep would have been more but they ran away like cowards” Just then his beeper goes off. “Hey guys it seems we have some uninvited guests stay here but hide and you Else stay with Hannes” She nods “Ok” Hannes smiles “Nothing will happen to Else find out who it is” Eren nods “Gotcha be right back” He climbs into his Mech then cloaks and goes towards where the uninvited guests are”.

He finds them and he laughs Mikasa and Annie again what do they want now he de-cloaks in front of them he then opens the Cockpit hatch and steps out “Can I help you two he jumps out of the Mech and land son his feet” What do you want now I'm in the middle of my birthday so what do you want what’s curious is for tyrants I have no idea why you keep coming down here I'm your enemy and that won’t ever change whilst your with Tyrants So what do you want?. Mikasa sighs “Eren the Alliance is planning on blowing up this planet they can’t risk you building more Mech’s like the one you have already” Eren smiles “So you told them then no problem like I care if they know.” Mikasa sighs “Eren in 2 days there going to blow up this planet Me and Annie don’t want to see you Else die so go to the Titans and get sanctuary with them” Eren laughs “There doing that for my birthday how nice they will be a bit late though my birthdays today. Thanx for the warning I’ll be ready for them I’ll be very busy for the next 2 days it seems. I’ll be doing some more upgrades to GrimReaper X-01 you will see them in two days won’t you. I don’t want you there I don’t want to kill you” Annie goes “How old are you” Eren smiles 19 why did you buy me a present” She smiles “Sorry” Mikasa smiles “Happy Birthday Eren”

You want some food or drink there is some Titans here but your safe we doing Karaoke” Annie laughs “Seriously Oh I wanna sing common Mikasa” Mikasa smiles “What will the Titans say” Eren smiles don’t worry about them apart from Hanne’s there all my college friends” Leave your Mech’s here though I’d advise you to take off anything that shows you’re a Blackfang You do have normal clothes under your suits right if not I guess you’ll have to come naked that will be a funny sight” Mikasa blushes “I have no top under this suit” Eren smiles he takes off his jacket “Wear this” She takes the Jacket “Turn around” He does for a second he looks back around she’s just wearing a Tank Top Annie sees him and smiles she walks up to him “Shame on you but you like her body aye” Eren blushes “Erm Well I guess” Mikasa pulls on the Jacket it fits nice she zips it up “Ok Let’s go” Eren smiles then he realizes They saw him wearing the Jacket but he doesn’t care. He looks at Mikasa why is he attracted to her. They follow Eren’s Mech back to Eren’s house he introduces them there abit surprised at first there the enemy but there just kids and Else likes Mikasa and she likes Annie also. After a few hours of Karaoke, Annie and Mikasa leave. Eren follows them Annie gets in here Mech “It was fun Eren you have a nice voice” Eren smiles “You also” Mikasa takes off her jacket. Eren smiles “Nice tank top” She blushes “Oh thanx” He grabs her arms “Please stay away I like you I don’t want you to die same for Annie” She sighs “Eren I’m a pilot I can’t choose my battles. “Eren sighs “Please Mikasa” She walks away without saying a work. Eren lowers his head and walks away. 

They both leave the planet and Eren goes back to his friends. He tells them about the warning” Hannes is worried “Eren there gonna blow up Shiganshina you have to leave with us” Eren smiles “I know the risks but I know what I'm doing I have a few surprises for them I might need your help though Armin” Armin smiles “Oh OK I’ll help” Eren smiles “Thanx Armin, Hannes I ask you take Else back with you she’s all I have left. I can’t focus on killing them if I'm worrying about Else” Hannes smiles “Consider it done” Else runs to Eren “I'm not leaving you your all I have left also” He picks her up “Else I love you but please go with Hannes don’t worry I don’t plan on dying I have a plan but if it fails I can’t have you here your all I have left. The party continues but the happiness has gone but they still have fun. Eren drinks a lot and they tell him there stories of how they joined up and he tells them about his travels. At the end of the night they say their goodbyes. Once again Hannes tries to persuade Eren “Eren don’t risk your life for a planet think of your sister your all she has left” He looks at Else in his arms asleep and sighs “I am thinking of Else she will never be safe whilst the Alliance is around, Hannes I know what I'm doing”. He hands Else to Hannes “Keep her safe if I die tell her I loved her” Hannes sighs and nods “You know I will but don’t die Eren” He smiles “I’ll do my best” He kisses Else on the forehead then he hugs his friends. Hannes pats Eren on the shoulder “Your family Kid “Stay safe” They all leave. Eren’s sad but he has to do this and he can’t have her around if his plan fails.


	4. Shiganshina No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sees some new characters mentioned there is alot of death and a bit of romance but not much

Eren watches the drop ship go and he goes back to his underground house but he then receives another beep he looks up their not returning then he sighs “More uninvited guests what do they want now” He waits for them outside sitting on an old couch it’s just Mikasa this time she smiles “Was that your friends leaving” Eren sighs “Yea and Else’s with them” She sits next to him “Why didn't you go with them” He looks at her “Mikasa Why do you keep coming here you in love with me or something” He laughs until he notices she’s gone bright red so he stops laughing. She looks at him and smiles “I like you Eren I don’t want to throw your life away for a planet”.

Eren sighs “This is my home Mikasa besides I’ll have a few surprises for them when they arrive” She looks at Eren and he looks at her. The next thing he does surprises even him he leans over and kisses her on the lips she looks shocked for a second but then she kisses him back. She climbs into his lap and kisses and hugs him. “Eren a planet isn't worth your life” Eren brushes a stray hair from her eyes “I don’t plan on dying but I sent Else away in case my plan fails. She kisses him “Eren you begged me to not participate now I'm begging you leave the planet find the titans” Eren sighs “I can’t Mikasa I’ll make them pay for what they did to my family besides I don’t know where the Titans are I never asked” She sighs Eren kisses her “You should go I have a lot of work to do and don’t be there in 2 days I don’t want to kill you I told you that earlier tell Annie not to take part either but make sure Jean comes I'm going kill him myself. She smiles and stands up “I’ll see what I can do” Eren’s holding her hand and she smiles. She then walks away.

For the next two days Eren’s hard at work doing upgrades and his plans for the Blackfang Alliance. On the day of the mentioned attack Eren’s cloaked in front of the planet. Whilst he waits he thinks about the kiss with Mikasa and he sighs he hopes she’s not here today or Annie. He then gets a warning a massive fleet is approaching the planet he sighs “Wow that’s a lot of ships” He then notices it’s not all ships when he checks he notices there are one thousand mech’s heading towards the planet he smiles “All this just for me how nice”

The Armada slowly approaches the planet in the flagship General Erwin Smith smiles “It seems he’s runaway” Captain Rico looks up “What are your orders General” He looks over “Continue the mission destroy the planet” She nods “Yes General”.

Meanwhile Mikasa is in formation she hasn't told anyone about Eren’s plans neither has Annie but she’s still worried this is a massive fleet will Eren be able to survive this and what has he got planned. She smiles though she kissed Eren she has no idea why she did it but it felt nice when he kissed her back. When she got back to base she told Annie who just laughed. She then looks towards Shiganshina there’s no sign of Eren but he can cloak so she’s not surprised.

Eren smiles “Time for the welcoming committee I think he opens up Communications “Hello Blackfang parasites bringing me all this for my birthday I should be flattered but it was two days ago so I'm not. There's a lot of parasites here today all waiting to die I'm the GrimReaper of Shiganshina and your all dead you just don’t know it yet”.

Mikasa hears the communication and smiles “He loves the dramatic doesn't he” She still can’t see him then he decloaks along with 1000 Mech’s and she’s shocked there not Titans who are they.  
On the flagship General Erwin gets out of his seat “What the hell the reports said there was One mech doing all the work that’s not One Captain” She looks over “I read 1000 mech’s sir but my reports shows there unmanned” He looks over “Unmanned are you sure what’s his plan mech’s can’t fight without pilots controlling them.  
Meanwhile Annie looks on shocked “There unmanned what can they do”

Back on the flagship Erwin gives the order “”Destroy those unmanned mech’s now send in our mech’s clear a path to the planet” Captain Rico replies “Eye Sir” She opens up Communications Commander Reiss begin the attack clear a path” Commander Reiss here “Mission Acknowledged Beginning the attack”.  
The fight begins Eren just sits there he lets a few of his mech’s get destroyed and then he smiles “Check this out” He presses a button and the mech’s start fighting back catching some enemy pilots unaware and there quickly destroyed.

On the Flagship Erwin looks on “I thought you said there unmanned” Captain Rico looks up “They are General I have no idea what’s going on”  
Annie and Mikasa are slowly going in but not engaging yet Mikasa smiles “Eren’s handiwork I guess”. Every time an unmanned mech is about to be destroyed it latches on to an enemy mech and Explodes taking down both mechs.

Eren’s watching he smiles “Time I engage I think” He cloaks again transforms and flies into the battle he then decloaks and uses his beam rifles he takes out several enemy and Unmanned mech’s not that he cares. He smiles then uses his Vulcan cannons taking down several more enemy mech’s he smiles “Can’t show them my new weapon just yet” He continues to take down enemy mech’s at least half of them have been destroyed now or disabled.

Meanwhile Mikasa and Annie have engaged the unmanned mech’s Mikasa manages to destroy five of them Annie does the same before they start trying to attach to her and blow up. With Annie’s help they manage to destroy all the mechs around them. Mikasa opens communications to Annie “You OK Annie” Annie smiles “Yea I'm fine Eren seems to be a computer whiz getting 1000 unmanned Mech’s to fight is impressive your boyfriend is good” Mikasa goes bright Red “He’s not my boyfriend Annie” Annie just laughs “If you say so”.

At the flagship Erwin’s had enough “End this fire everything we have at the Mech’s and the Planet” Captain Rico looks over “But sir our pilots are fighting out there” Erwin smiles “Casualties of War do what I say Captain”. Rico sighs” Yes General” She opens up communications “This is Captain Rico of the flagship commence firing all ships target Shiganshina and everything in front of it full barrage now”.

Eren hears this and he’s shocked there going to fire on their own mechs that’s insane do they not care their own pilots are there. He really hopes Mikasa and Annie aren't there now. Mikasa and Annie hear the communication Annie shouts and opens communication to Mikasa “What the fuck are they doing” before Mikasa can reply more unmanned mechs attack them and they get separated.

Eren sighs “Time for my secret weapon he presses some buttons and GrimReaper starts glowing inside the cockpit the sensor shows the weapon is charged Eren presses a button and a Mega Pulse Blast shoots out of GrimReapers chest shooting at the ships also taking out some pilots also. With the pulse blast he managed to take out two destroyers but there are still eight left and there shooting at the planet. Eren has to wait for his pulse blast to charge so he uses his other weapons taking out another two destroyers.  
Mikasa’s mech is damaged by laser fire and she’s lost control and she’s slowly falling down to Shiganshina she opens up communications “This is Ensign Mikasa Ackerman I have no control of my mech and am falling towards the planet” She gets a reply “I'm sorry Ensign but you will die as a casualty of war”. She screams “No”.

Annie hears the communication but her mech is also damaged she managed to get out of the fighting but couldn't find Mikasa. She can’t help her but Eren will be able to she hopes” She presses some buttons and manages to get a secure communication “Eren can you hear me” Eren’s fighting but he knows that voice “Annie what are you doing here are you OK and Mikasa is she safe” Annie sighs “No time to talk Eren save Mikasa her mech's been damaged and she’s falling towards the planet her mech is to damaged it can’t enter the atmosphere she’ll blow up” Eren sighs “Dammit why couldn't you listen to me OK I've found her I’ll save her if I can”. He disengages from his fight and flies to her he has to hurry the planet core’s been hit according to his sensors. He reaches her mech its already burning up slowly. The cockpit sensors shows she’s passed out he uses GrimReapers hands to rip open the mech's cockpit he unfastens his harness and climbs out. GrimReaper’s arm is on the cockpit so Eren slowly climbs out its so hot he feels himself burning up when he reaches her he feels her pulse she’s alive that's a relief. Her seatbelt it broken so he uses his knife and cuts her out. He lifts her out the seat and wraps her around him and drags her back to GrimReaper. He sits down and puts Mikasa in his lap and straps in he then kicks himself away from her mech his sensors show the planets going to blow any minute so he gets as far away from the planet as he can. He looks at Mikasa she’s still unconscious but she’s alive.


	5. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Eren and Mikasa lost in space then rescued things get intimate with them also enjoy

Eren contacts Annie “Annie I've got her she’s safe get away from the planet it’s going to blow and minute” Annie replies “Nice one Eren we've pulled back already well those that are alive” Eren sighs “Good” Like Annie said the Armada what’s left of it had pulled back they accomplished there mission after all. Eren’s making his way out of range when Shiganshina blows up debris hits GrimReaper and its pretty damaged he cloaked as soon as he got Mikasa but now he can’t un-cloak. Every Mech in range also gets destroyed. GrimReaper has received a lot of damage his fuel is empty plus because of the debris his oxygen supply has been cut he thinks it will last for about six hours instead of 12 hours.  
Grimreaper’s floating in space. Mikasa’s still in Eren’s lap and she’s still unconscious. He sighs and thinks to himself what would have been a better death blowing up, burning up or running out of oxygen. An hour later Mikasa wakes up she’s still groggy but she feels someone holding her. She pulls back and looks who’s holding her its Eren he must have saved her he has his eyes closed. She takes off her helmet and places it on the floor she nudges Eren “You OK Eren” He opens his eyes she looks at him he’s bright red what happened to him. He smiles “Your awake that’s good I saved you but I got pretty beat up myself not a good idea to get out of your mech during re-entry. GrimReaper’s damaged I can’t un-cloak, were also out of fuel and the oxygen’s been cut down to about five hours now” She sighs “Where are we did you find the Titans. Eren sighs “I don’t know where they are remember plus no fuel and GrimReapers pretty beat up so were not going anywhere. Plus as I can’t un-cloak if they do come they could fly right past us or into us. I have no sensors I have communications but nobodies out there right now” he looks into her Eyes “I told you not to be there now we both going to die” He leans forward and their foreheads touch she sighs then kisses him “Thank you for saving me even if were still going to die” He kisses her back “I’d never let you die but it seems I wasn't quick enough I can’t believe your bosses shot at your own people there truly heartless bustards. She sighs “I know they told me they were sorry and I was a casualty of war now we need to stop talking we need to save oxygen just hold me OK. He smiles “OK” They remain silent and just hold each other for the three hours. 

Eren sighs “About two hours of oxygen left he sees Mikasa is drifting off he nudges her “Stay Awake Mikasa” She smiles “At least we die together” He sighs “Were not going to die the Titans will come well I hope so” She smiles “Even if they do how will they see us were cloaked remember” He sighs “Let me think” She rests her head on his shoulder the last two hours pass and there both falling asleep, Eren hears a communication its very weak he turns it up and its Armin. He opens Communications “Armin is that you” Armin sighs “Where are you I can’t see you” Eren sighs “Armin no oxygen can’t un-cloak GrimReaper’s badly damaged” Armin sighs “Give me a report how bad is it” Eren’s falling asleep so Mikasa nudges him “Eren he looks up speak to him Eren nods “No Oxygen can’t un-cloak what more do you need”. Armin’s talking with someone then he comes back how you doing in there” Eren sighs “Were both ok I think I might have a fever or something” Armin sighs “Did you just say we” Eren sighs “Yes me and Mikasa say hello Mikasa” She sighs Hello Armin” Armin smiles “Hello Mikasa Hey Eren what is your cloak frequency if I get it I might be able to help you un-cloak” Mikasa nudges him “Wake up Eren” He sighs “55,0000 megahertz” Armin nods “Gotcha give me a moment it takes 30 minutes they finally Uncloak GrimReaper and see the damage Armin tries to reach them but nobody answers. With help from two Mech’s GrimReaper is loaded into a dropship. When they open the cockpit they find Eren holding Mikasa there both unconscious. Armin looks in “Petra help them they ran out of oxygen 30 minutes ago help them. She rushes up to them and checks on them she sighs “Eren is all burned up what did he do he has a fever also they should be OK we have to get them back to base who is she “Armin sighs “Well she is an Blackfang pilot but I think she likes Eren” Petra smiles “I see well lets go everyone I’ve radioed it in already there ready for them when we get back until then I’ll give them some Oxygen. Back at the base there both in the infirmary Eren’s yet to wake up Mikasa does though she sits up looks over the room until she sees Eren she climbs out of bed and climbs in with Eren and wraps herself around Eren then goes back to sleep. Petra sees all this and smiles at Armin “Seems you were right he does know she’s and enemy right “Armin nods “He knows. 

Eren wakes up three days later he looks around it seems to be an infirmary he also feels something wrapped around him he looks down and he smiles its Mikasa asleep he wraps his arms around here then he hears giggling and he looks to where he heard the giggling and sees Lieutenant Petra Ral and she smiles at him when she sees him “Welcome back Eren you've been out for three days seems you picked up a fever its gone now though how did you get it” Eren sighs “I left my cockpit during re-entry to Shiganshina to save Mikasa who was falling to the planet is she OK” Petra smiles “Oh she’s fine she woke up three days ago but won’t leave your side apart from to eat and use the facilities. That was a risky move especially for an enemy you do realize she’s and enemy right” Eren sighs “I know she’s an enemy what’s going to happen now” Petra sighs “Well Levi and the other top brass want to interrogate her but I wouldn't let them until you woke up. He’s shocked “They want to interrogate her why?” 

Petra sighs “She works for our enemy why did you even save her”. Eren sighs “I don’t know I like her I didn't at first but she’s been kind to me and Else bringing us food and talking with us” Petra smiles I see I think she feels the same as soon as she woke up three days ago she left her own bed and climbed in with you it was kind of cute actually” He looks down at her and brushes some hair out of her eyes then she opens her eyes and smiles at him “Your awake that’s good” Just at that moment Levi, Hangi, Hannes and someone Eren doesn't know walks into the room

Eren sits up and so does Mikasa. Levi looks at them both then snarls “Just what were you thinking Eren saving the enemy I thought you want them all dead” Eren sighs “I do hate them but not Mikasa or Annie I care about Mikasa” Mikasa looks at Eren “You care about me” He smiles “Yes I do now yes” She smiles “I care about you also” Levi sighs “She needs to be interrogated Eren this is Sgt. Dot Pixie he will be interrogating her” Eren snarls “Like fuck you are those bustard’s killed their own pilots and left Mikasa to fall into Shiganshina’s atmosphere whilst it was exploding we should be fighting back not amongst ourselves” Levi smiles “Kid you know nothing about anything just your personal vengeance. Eren’s about to leap at Levi when Mikasa grabs him “Eren its Ok” He looks at her “I won’t let them hurt you” Dot Pixie smiles “Kid I won’t lay a finger on her you have my word but we need information and she can give us that info” Eren looks from Mikasa to Dot Pixie “If you touch her I’ll kill you that’s my word” Dot Pixie smiles “I understand kid” Mikasa stands up and looks at Eren “I’ll be OK” Levi, Hannes and Dot Pixie escort Mikasa out of the room. Hangi remains Eren looks at her “What do you want” She smiles “Now now language Eren She’s cute I see why you like her but I stayed for another reason now Shiganshina is gone will you fight with us” Eren looks from the door to Hangi “Yes I will fight with you I always did but I had my own things to do” Hangi nods and pulls up a chair “Well let me officially welcome you to the Titans Lieutenant Eren Yeager” Eren smirks “Lieutenant but why shouldn't I be ya know an Ensign or something. She smiles “Yes normally but from what you have shown Levi’s impressed with your fighting style and although not really and experienced pilot you still out did normal veterans plus you will be leading the Elite Unit remember the 15 we mentioned you will be leading them we will need pilots though” He’s shocked.

“Me leading the elites are you serious” She nods “Yes you will lead them” Eren smiles “Wow so how’s GrimReaper. Hangi smiles “Oh don’t worry about that Armin’s already repaired it and put on dampening devices so if a planet happens to explode and you get caught in it you won’t be disabled like last time” He smiles “Dampening devices I never thought of that good old Armin. So who’s going to be the elite pilots then I take it you have some people already in mind. Hangi smiles “So far we have you leading them, Ensign Sasha Blouse, Ensign Connie Springer, Ensign Tommy Wagner, Lt Petra over there” Eren looks over “”I’ll do my best Lieutenant” Eren smiles “This is weird but OK who else” Hangi smiles “Lt Hannes, Ensign Marlowe Freundenberg, Ensign Mina Carolina, Lt Ymir, and Lt Historia Reiss so far” Eren smiles “Still seven more to get. Hangi smiles “I know” Just then the door opens and Levi, Mikasa and Hannes. Eren smiles at Mikasa “You OK” She smiles and sits next to him on the bed” “I’ve asked to join the Titans I was delusional to think The Alliance was helping people so I'm joining with the Titans is that OK Eren” He reaches over and kisses her he then looks at Hangi “Mikasa makes nine” Hangi gets it and smiles Mikasa and Levi doesn't Levi coughs “Nine what” Hangi smiles “Nine elites led by Lieutenant Eren Yeager. Levi smiles “Oh I see so he accepted” Eren smiles “Yes I said yes” He then looks at Mikasa “I outrank you now” She laughs “That’s OK with me Lieutenant Ensign Mikasa Ackerman reporting for duty. Eren smiles welcome to the Elites Mikasa” She smiles “Thank You I think I can also get Annie to join us that will make 10 if they let her join that is” Eren looks at Levi “Might as well try she’s Mikasa’s friend she’ll join”.

Levi sighs “Do you really think it will work” Mikasa nods “I think so she was just as shocked as I was plus she did and illegal communication to Eren for him to save me that’s risky plus she’s impressed with Eren’s enthusiasm and charisma plus she loved what he did to a normal Mech to turn it into a death machine. She looks at Eren “I think she might like you” Eren smiles “I’m taken” She smiles” He kisses her again. Levi gags please wait until we’ve gone seriously. Levi, Hannes, Hangi and Petra then leave leaving just Eren and Mikasa. Hangi pokes her head back in “Oh your sister wants to see you both” Eren smiles “I’ll see her later” Hangi smiles “Understood Lieutenant” She closes the door Eren smiles “I’ll never get used to that people calling me Lieutenant ”Mikasa grabs his face “You deserve it” They kiss again.

He pushes her back onto the bed she smiles “What are you doing” He smiles “Shush” She smiles he then lifts off his t-shirt and she pulls off her own. He starts kissing her stomach she feels his tongue on her and it feels so nice she giggles “That tickles” He smiles and then starts kissing her neck he whispers into her ear “You’re so beautiful” She smiles “Thank You so are you. She then takes off her bra Eren looks at her breasts and smiles “Wow nice breasts” She giggles “Shut up” He then brushes his tongue along her already hard nipples and he kisses them and she moans his name” She wraps her arms around his neck. She’s enjoying herself at first she didn't think much of Eren but over time she started to get to know him better and eventually started to like him also. 

She whispers to Eren “Lie down” He smiles and lies down and she straddles him she starts licking and kissing her way up his chest she feels his muscles and it feels amazing she’s never met anyone like Eren before she kisses his nipples and he smiles “Stop that” She smiles” His whole upper body is muscled but he does work on heavy machinery well he did so he’d build up muscles of course. She then kisses his neck and leaves a hickie “A present to you from me” He laughs” I can live with that” She then kisses him and he wraps his arms around her and kisses her back. “She breaks the kiss “You’re so amazing” He smiles “So are you” They waste little time in taking off the rest of their clothes and climbing back into the bed. Erens on top of her he kisses her down her body again her body is ripped like his well not as much as his but it’s still muscled. He starts kissing her thighs then he opens her legs she smiles “You enjoying yourself” He looks up “Oh yes” He then traces her clit with his thumb and she moans he looks up and giggles “I haven’t done anything yet” She smiles “Well get on with it then” He smiles “Mission accepted Ensign he then licks around her clit like he did with his thumb. He then sticks his tongue in her and she groans and wraps her legs over his shoulders she moans again. He’s smiling he’s never done this before yea he’s had a girlfriend but they never did this she’s not complaining so he continues his hands brush her hips and she moans again this feels so amazing she’s never felt like this before and never had this done to her before . It doesn't take long he hears her moan “I'm done Eren” He stops licking and looks up “Cum for me Mikasa” After a few seconds she does cum and he licks it off her.

He gives her pussy one last kiss before he works his way back up her body he then kisses her lips. He smiles “Hey” She smirks “Hey yourself” They cuddle each other for a few minutes they also kiss then she whispers to him” Stick you cock in me Lieutenant” He laughs “I can do that ensign” He slowly inserts his cock in her and she groans again “He smiles “You sure groan a lot” She punches him “Shut up” there both laughing. She adjusts herself as they were side by side Eren’s now on top of her again he smiles “Commanding officer on top aye” She smiles “Shut it” They kiss and both start thrusting hard. He has his hands down her back she at first has her hands in his hair then she has them on his back she can feel the back muscles also. They start kissing again their tongues battling for supremacy.

Meanwhile down the hall Petra’s trying to Stop Else who being a Yeager and just like her brother is stubborn” Petra sighs “He said he’d see you later why not wait like her asked” Else doesn't stop “I want to see him now” From what Hangi suspected they were about to maybe have sex she had to stop Else from seeing that. As they both get close to the door Petra has an idea “Wait here I’ll see if he’s awake” Else sighs “Fine” Petra walks up to the door and slowly opens the door she sees them having sex like Hangi suspected they were going to do she smiles then closes the door. As she closes the door she leans in front of it and looks at Else “Eren and Mikasa are both asleep we’ll have to come back in a few hours. Else stamps his feet “Why is he always sleeping” She stalks away Petra smiles “Why indeed that was close”.

There still going at it she has her hands in his hair again and he’s grabbing her ass. She smirks “Enjoying yourself” He laughs “Yep very nice ass very firm” She giggles “You’re an idiot.” Then she kisses him again. There both nearly done there both tired from the exertion. The y keep going he feels he’s’ about to cum so is she they both cum together. They remain cuddling each other. He collapses on her and he slides beside her” She wraps her arms around his shoulders “Thank You Eren” He smiles “Your welcome” They both pull apart but only for her to get on top “She smiles “I love you Eren” He looks up “Really” She nods he smiles “I love you also” She kisses him then she rests her head on his chest and they fall asleep for real now.

An hours past when the door opens Hangi and Petra walks in they don’t even look at them as there talking” So they were fucking for real did you watch” Petra smiles “Yes they were and seriously” She then sees that Hangi has her mouth open she looks behind her and sees Mikasa is asleep on Eren’s chest. Half of Eren’s body is showing as is Mikasa’s the bed sheet is barely covering them. Petra walks over and puts it over them properly. Petra walks back over to Hangi “Have you never seen two naked people before” Hangi smiles “Well I don’t watch people having sex so no” Petra blushes “Besides Eren’s my commanding officer it’s weird” Hangi smiles “He’s also Mikasa’s commanding officer remember. Still he has a nice body well from what I just saw. Lucky Else didn't see them” Petra smiles “Well they were having sex then this is just them sleeping. Eren opens his eyes and see’s Petra and Hangi looking at them “He sighs “Can I help you with something” Mikasa opens her eyes and looks where he’s looking then she smiles and kisses Eren again. They both leave Hangi is laughing and Petra is well blushing.

Eren sits up and Mikasa crawls into his lap. She smiles “Don’t mind them what about your sister will she mind” Eren smirks “I doubt it she likes you although fucking her brother I don’t know” She punches him “Shut up” He smiles “Only stating the truth Ensign” She smiles “Oh really Lieutenant” He smiles “Yep and I outrank you so my saying goes” She smiles “I see” They both get dressed and leave the infirmary they see Petra and Hangi talking with Hannes. When Petra and Hangi sees Eren and Mikasa they both smile at them. Eren shakes his head he then sees Armin so he walks over with Mikasa following. He stops next to Armin “Hey buddy” Armin looks up from reading a report and salutes Eren “Hello Lt you seem refreshed”. Eren hears laughing from behind him and knows it’s probably from Hangi she seems a bit loony he turns around and Hangi is on the floor laughing her head off.

Just then Else runs up to Eren and hugs him “Eren your finally awake why are you always sleeping” That starts off Hangi all over again. He sighs “You OK Kiddo” She smiles “I'm glad you’re safe”. She points at Hangi “What’s she laughing at? Eren scratches his head “Food must have gone down the wrong hole or something”. Else looks at him “But she’s laughing not choking. Mikasa smiles “Hello Else Captain Hangi is insane not right in the head” Hangi hears that “I'm not insane” From behind her she hears “You sure about that”.  
Hangi turns around and sees Levi walking up “Yes I'm sure I'm quite sane “He smirks “That’s debatable” Levi then sees Eren and Mikasa “Hey Lieutenant Yeager finished fucking Ensign Ackerman then” The whole rooms shocked. Eren wants to kill Levi Mikasa just grabs his hand “He’s just jealous” She grabs his face as Eren’s still glaring at Levi and kisses him” He stops glaring at Levi and kisses her back Else’s giggling she looks at Armin “I knew she liked Eren” She then looks at Eren who’s still kissing Mikasa who has the arms around him and giggles “Eren I thought you didn't like her” Eren smirks “Things change Sis besides I'm a an adult and a lieutenant now so is have more priorities” Mikasa smiles “Good for me then let’s go and prioritise somewhere else” He smirks “Sounds good laterz sis Eren and Mikasa walk off Hangi’s laughing again. Else is also giggling.


End file.
